true_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kegan Carter
' Kegan Carter '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is also the Water Guardian, Guardian of Protection and Goddess of Love and Leadership. Profile *'Name': Kegan Carter *'Race': Human *'Age': 12 *'Birthday': June 2, 2000 *'Lives in': Texas *'Star Sign: Gemini *'Gender: '''Female *'Height: '5'2 *'Hobby: ' *'Talent: ' *'Favorite Subject: ' *'Least Favorite Subject: 'Math *'Favorite Color: 'Orange *'Favorite Flower: *'Favorite Food: ' *'Least Favorite Food': *'Powers: ' *'Best Friends': Bethany Fitzgerald , Liz Hart *'Symbol: '''Water, Griffin, Gun History Kegan comes from a rich family. She's always been known as the popular girl for that one detail. Even though she gets everything she wants, her family is never around so she must take care of her little sister Hayden while her big brother, Jeremy, lives with their grandparents in Washington. Because her outside character is girlish and her parents never leave her out of the house without being watched, her inside character is more laid back, aloof and care free. Kegan met Bethany Fitzgerald in kindergarten and they have been friends ever since. She has been with Bethany through thick and thin, including when Bethany's father left.Just like Bethany, Kegan is musically gifted and also loves to run. Kegan had a tough childhood, her parents never spoke to her, so her borther took care of her most of the time with acception to the maids. She never really liked the rich life beacause of everything being done for her. So one day she ran from the mansion to the beach which is miles away, though she ran there fairly quickly. When she started to walk along the shore.She hears a faint cry for help, she stops. Turns around, finds a girl struggling in the water. Kegan earns her guardian lock after she saves Bethant from drowning. Afterwards, she runs down the road seeing her fathers car and she tries to avoid being seen. Bethany and Kegan have been friends since kindergarten, but after the opening ceremony in the sixth grade, they have stopped talking to each other. They later meet up in the seventh grade and talk about each other's rescue. Kegan is also musically gifted and plays the bass and secretly dj's for parties and clubs. Appearance Kegan has shoulder length, brown, curly hair. She mostly wears black glasses but rarely she doesn't. She has brown eyes. She mostly wears dresses or other frilly outfits. When she's around Kegan or other guardians, she will bring extra clothing to change out of. This usually consist of jeans or shorts with a graphic t-shirt and sneakers. She will also wear her hair up. Personality Since Kegan has a rich family, everyone expects her to act snobby. They've been thinking this since kindergarten and have been giving her the cold shoulder. Eventually she snapped and became snobby in front everyone at school. Since she's not brave enough to admit who she really is, she acts snobby and girlish in front of everyone at school. When Kegan is around Bethany and the other guardians, she acts more laid back and aloof. When she's around everyone except people from school, she can be herself more. This usually gets Bethany and herself in lots of trouble. She later on tells the Guardians that how she acts in front of them is who she wants to be in front of other people. Bethany agrees with this saying she truley wants to be nicer. Powers Since Kegan is the Water guardian, she has an open range of all kinds of water attacks. Although most of them aren't helpful since it can turn Kegan and Bethany into mermaids. When in transformation mode Kegan is able to use a huge amount of power with water bubbles. This adds to the girly effect of her transformation. Guardian Lock Kegan finds the Guardian Lock around her neck after coming back to life from drowning to save someone. She later on learns that the lock chose her -along with Bethany. Guardian Transformations Since she is one of the 4 Nature Guardians, Kegan is able to have more than one transformation. In Episode 1 Liz says that Nature Guardians have at least 3 transformations. Who they are, who they want to be and what binds them. Often Bethany and Kegan transform into the same element so that they can have double the power. True Water When Kegan transforms into True Water, she is givien unbelievable water power. This transformation shows Kegans outside character as a Guardian and how she acts like a princess in front of everyone. Bethany first transforms into Amulet Water in '''Episode 2' of the show. Appearance: Kegan wears her hair down. She also has a small crown on her head representing the princessey type she shows herself to be. She wears a long two piece dark and light blue dress with a Dark purple bow in the front, a long light blue glove on her right arm and a part of a small white glove with a dark purple bow on her left. She also wears brown boots and the guardian lock as a flower on her dress. Abilities: In this form, Kegan is able to jump at great heights and lengths. She is also able to use the smallest water for great use. (Someone's single tear) True Fire When Kegan turns into True Fire, she is unable to use any fire attacks. Just like Bethany, Kegan is only able to transform into another element because they figured out who they are now. Kegan found out over the summer, when her family was on a cruise and she was afraid to fix a kid's spirit when there was water all around her. She finally said she can't be afraid and hide all the time and that she must trust herself. Appearance: Kegan's hair is.......She wears a short bright orange and red dress with a big bow in the front and white and orange leggings. The bow has the guardian lock in the middle. She also has white and orange partial sleeves and wears red high boots. Abiblities: When Kegan is transformed into True Fire, she is unable to jump at great heights or lengths. Instead she is able to walk through the hottest fire without getting burned and may bend the strongest of metals. True Griffin True Rhythm Musical Radiance Relationships Bethany Fitzgerald: Kegan and Bethany met in Kindergarten and are childhood friends. They often act like close sisters and argue about the most stupidest things. Ever since Bethany's dad left her family though, Kegan has been there for Bethany. She usually teases Bethany on how she believes in supernatural beings and other myths. They are both Guardians together and have gotten closer considering how opposite they have grown for the past few years and although they do spend their days fighting and protecting children and teens, they do help each other with their dreams of their grown up lives. Trixie Fitzgerald: Bethany's adoptive sister and friend to Kegan. Since Liz went away, Trixie has helped out with the history on The Guardians and of Bethany's Father. She and Kegan also go together on missions since Bethany doesn't want Trixie to get hurt and because she is forced to take other routes. Sammy Torres: